Izanagi(2)
This technique has the power to affect reality through the understanding that everything in the universe is merely different expressions of energy. It has the power to cause distortion within the world and when that rift reaches a certain limit, history and time itself can be altered. This will bring about catastrophic changes to reality itself. Powerful users’ are able to create their own territories with the technique. This grants them total control within their reality and heightens their abilities to their fullest potential. Whatever user truly wishes for or imagines, it will become reality. If they strongly desire it, it will materialize. Many things they desire are shaped from their will...For example if they don't believe that a certain move will work on them, then it won't do anything to him. If they believe that they can break through anything, they will break free of it or through. As long as they imagine it, it will materialize so a user can adapt to any situation. This technique is mostly used to increase the user's power. Even if one just used physical strength to fight within his territory, the superiority of the user's skills would give them a huge advantage. It does not matter how powerful one is in the real world, because in the world of their territory, you are nothing. It is all in the hands of the user with the greatest willpower. One can also not use this technique if even 0.01% of yourself does not believe in its power. Once this technique is mastered user can pull other people into their reality with the world that they created using the technique. If multiple users’ get together, then they can control everyone under their spell like pieces on a chess board. The Territory: "Here, the spiritual is able to control the material." Within the territory of the technique, you will instantly disappear from reality and be placed within an upper reality (another dimension of a higher plane). This dimension may be similar to that of the real world but the real world will take no damage that's done within the territory. However, if you were to fall into a building, you will still feel that pain. If you die within the territory, you will die in reality. Since the world is controlled by the user’s will, any illusions born from them can damage the real body. In another case, if you are standing in front of someone, then that is because you want them to see you there. You can easily be right behind them the whole time without them ever sensing you at all. Attacks from your enemies are completely useless no matter how powerful and unstoppable they are. An example: According to quantum mechanics, it's impossible to even observe an object without affecting it. Within the realm of user’s territory, that same rule applies. If the spirit is destroyed within the territory, then the flesh and soul will also die in the real world. Step One: Visualization. This forms the basis of hekki and various other ki transmission techniques (such as happosai’s panty theft technique). It is the first step to learning izanagi. You must be able to see right through an object to grab the object within it. User is given a peanut since all forms of matter are merely different expressions of energy user should be able to take the peanut from the nutshell without even cracking or opening the nutshell. Next the user must perform this same task on an object behind a glass wall. Another Step: when a rat is cornered by a cat it will attack so to when your life is in danger, your ability to use the izanagi is heightened. Another Step: What makes a hand strong enough to shatter wood or stone? Kinetic force? No! It's believing that you can shatter them, that the energy within you is stronger than so-called inanimate matter. User is stood in front of a moving car, when they can stop it from coming at them with full speed with their will, then they can control the power of izanagi. Another Step: this is the basis for the various weapon techniques that make the weapons sharper and stronger. If you can not stack eggs on top of each other without any of them tipping over or moving, then you can not use the power of izanagi. Some of the feats of Izanagi: Allows a person to walk right through solid objects like a building wall. Allows one to rip the heart out of another with simple ease and put it back into place without any ill effects. Allows one to become drenched within a pond but the person will not get wet at all. Allows a person to take a necklace off of a statue, and pull it through a window without breaking the window at all. Allows one to defy the laws of reality itself. Allows one to become invisible to normal people. Allows one to walk over trenches and craters as if they weren't even there. Allows one to capture another person's soul and turn him into a puppet under the user's control. Category:Technique